deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Guan Yu
Guan Yu was an ancient Chinese figure who was a general serving under the warlord Liu Bei. He played a large part in the civil war that led to the end of the Han Dynasty. He is also said to have invented the guandao, a widely used Chinese polearm. He is one of the most widely known ancient figures in Eastern Asia, and is worshipped by some as a deity. Historically accurate details about his life are nonexistent, and most knowledge about him is based on a 14th century historical novel title "Romance of the Three Kingdoms." He is a present figure in Chinese folklore, Taoism, Chinese Buddhism, and Confucianism. He established the Shu Han state, and is remebered today as a symbol of righteousness and loyalty. Battle vs Miyamoto Musashi (by MilenHD) The great swordsman Miyamoto Musashi was wandering throught the forest, searching for worthy opponents. Not far away Guan Yu, The Saint of War had parked his horse nearby and was waiting for Zhang Fei and his squad to arrive, since Liu Bei had started invading Japan. Guan heard footsteps and decided to check who is coming, and this was not his friend Zhang Fei, but a swordsman wearing kimono. Guan Yu holded his bow, ready for anything wrong that can happen. Miyamoto slowly lifted his head and he grabbed his yumi at fired at the general, missing him. Guan knew this fellow wants to kill him and he also fired his bow, narrowly scratching Miyamoto's kimono. Miyamoto charged at Guan with his bokken, the same with he defeated Sasaki Kojiro. As Miyamoto smacked Guan Yu's arms, destroying the bow in half. Guan lifted his Green Crescent blade, which was near him and raised it to block the bokken's blow, as Miyamoto swung much faster and smacked Guan's leg, making the general to grunt in pain but Guan swung with all his might destroying the bokken in half. Miyamoto pulled his katana and wakizashi and managed to disarm him as he cutted Guan's grip. Guan pulled his dao and tried to compete with Miyamoto's better swords skills, but Guan managed to slice his kimono and very little of his flesh. Myamoto tore his upper apart of the kimono and fought on against Guan. As both swords clashed, niether warrior getting an advantage, Miyamoto swung both his katana and wakizahi and the blow was so powerful, it kncked Guan's dao sword. As Guan pulled his yian and yang daggers and blocked the blow of the wakizashi. As Guan swung with his axe blade he split Miyamoto's belly and with the pointy end he stabbed Miyamoto in the stomach, making him to caught blood. Guan Yu went for his Green Crescent Blade and as returned, Miyamoto was nearly unconscious. Guan Yu stabbed Miyamoto in the chest, finishing his slow and agonizing death. Seeing he killed his opponent, Guan Yu raised his Green Blade in victory, while Zhang Fei finally approached with his squad only to see his friend, who was tired from battle and with wounded arm grip, Zhang and Guan were now ready to make their camp for the night. Expert's Opinon While Miyamoto had better sword training, he didn't have the armor or the weapons which Guan Yu possesd at his disposal. Also Guan was so skilled that's why he became the God of War (Saint of War to some). To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors